


Enochi

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles, two revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. broken

**Author's Note:**

> \- broken -

Dashed and bleeding on the splintered rocks, with scarlet  
flowing into the sea-foam, salt mingling with salt;  
and his tears joined the sea and his own blood.

Phantom-saint, pale shadow of his brother's star;   
but Sounion's dark jaws could not destroy him then --

Yet here he lay shattered on the strand,   
his Scale scattered to the tides,   
his ambition thrown to the abyss and his heart torn asunder.

It was not the Earth-Shaker's lance that laid him low,  
though that wound bled out his life upon the stones.

Rather his sacrifice of pride, thrown upon the altar of his faith.


	2. fixed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- fixed -

It came in a blood-bright burst; one more searing stab of agony  
in a wave of torment, the Scorpion's dark anger  
scoring his flesh with deadly precision, laying heart and mind wide open.

Peculiar penance, this. 

To wash away his sin in his own wretched life,  
a baptism of blood with death or madness waiting --

It flowed freely now, and darkness fluttered near  
as Milo's shadowed glare promised an end to his dishonour and his life.

The final blow -- Scorpio's bloody heart --   
and he crumpled to the stones, spared at the last  
as dark eyes signaled acceptance of his regret.


End file.
